Where We're Going
by blahblahpalooza
Summary: What will happen to Brittany and Santana after Santana has graduated and Brittany has to re-do Senior year. Will Santana still go to New York to follow her dreams? Brittany/Santana and also Pezberry friendship.


Ok, I haven't done this in a while so if it's awful, apologies. And also I find it really hard to write Brittany as a character, not sure why.

* * *

Santana and Brittany didn't fight. They just didn't. At least not since Santana had accepted herself and the two had gotten together. That's what made this moment especially hard for the Latina. She didn't know how to be mad at Brittany. Sure she had acted mad when Brittany had stayed with Artie last year instead of immediately jumping into her arms, but that was just how the girl covered up her pain. The Latina had never been very adept at dealing with emotions. It was self-preservation really, when she acted like a bitch to people. But Brittany S. Pierce was the one person who had always seen through her bullshit.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Santana." Brittany put her hand on the Latina's shoulder, but got no reaction. The Latina was too busy staring at the old swing set in the Pierce's backyard. She had gotten lost in the memory of her first, and Brittany's second, kiss.

*** It was a rather typical for the two friends to be together at every waking moment, the first night of summer no different. They had just finished their grade school careers and we're camping out in the back yard to celebrate. Brittany's dad had even built a small fire for them to roast marshmallows for s'mores.

"Do you feel any older?" the blonde asked Santana, who was currently battling a marshmallow that was gluing her fingers together. Brittany giggled at the mess her friend was making. "I guess not."

Santana looked up with a sheepish grin on her face. "Shut up." Brittany began to mime locking her lips and Santana immediately panicked, knowing what was going to happen. "Wait, I didn't mean that. Don't do it!" Brittany grinned. "Please?" Santana asked, her tone desperate. But too late, Brittany mimed throwing the key behind her back. "Ughh, you know I hate you sometimes. It's dark out. It could be anywhere now."

Santana had learned long ago, that once Brit sealed her lips, you had to find the key or she wouldn't talk. Like ever. Santana didn't know how the blonde did it, but the silence drove her crazy. She used to try to ignore it and force the blonde to talk, but Brittany could be rather stubborn. The blonde seemed to get a sick sense of satisfaction watching the shorter girl crawl around, in search of an imaginary key. And the Latina always ended up doing it. Even at twelve years old, Santana couldn't deny the blonde anything.

So Santana feigned looking around the yard by the firelight, while really just watching Brittany out of the corner of her eye. The way the blonde smiled at her created monstrous butterflies in her stomach, something she didn't fully understand at that young age. Eventually the Latina pretended to find a lost key in the grass and unlocked Brittany's lips. "There. I'm keeping a hold of this though," Santana said, shoving her hand with the imaginary key into her pocket.

"I trust you with it." Brittany smiled brightly and grabbed the Latina's hand, pulling the other girl into the seat with her.

"You better," Santana grumbled, but leaned back in the seat with the blonde.

"Are you nervous?"

"What? No!" Had Brittany felt her butterflies? "Why would I be? I'm not, I swear."

"Oh," Brittany said softly. "I kind of am."

"Really?" Santana turned to her friend, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah. What if I don't fit in or people don't like me?" Brittany sighed. "And I don't even want to think about how hard the homework will be. When teachers talk, it's like in Charlie Brown. I don't understand any of it."

"Ooh you mean nervous for next year?" Santana's heart sunk a little. Of course Brittany meant nervous for junior high. Why would she be nervous with Santana? They we're just hanging out like normal. "Not really I guess." She kicked her feet against the ground. "Maybe a little."

"Puck said to be grown up for high school, you have to had kissed someone before. That older kids could tell who had and who hadn't and would make fun of me if I hadn't. Do you think that's true?"

Santana laughed. "Puck's an idiot. He's just trying to get girls to kiss him. Besides, if anyone makes fun of you, I'll punch them. You know that."

"Oh, was that what he was doing?" Brittany asked, sounding sad. " I guess it worked."

Santana's head snapped sideways. "You kissed him?" She was staring intently at the blonde's profile. "Puck? Really?" When Brittany didn't immediately answer, the Latina was on her feet pacing. "Puckerman, the meat head who tripped you on the playground last week?" She asked, still not wanting to believe it. The blonde nodded. "Well I hope you enjoyed it." Then she stomped away to the swing set.

Santana was swinging, higher and higher. Maybe she'd be able to make it all the way around the top to swing a full circle, like Brit had always talked about. She certainly felt angry enough to do it. Puck! What was so great about him that made all the girls like him anyway? He was just a dumb boy. But she was just a stupid girl. It was silly to be mad at her best friend. So why was she?

"I didn't enjoy it, if you wanted to know." Brittany said softly. She was now standing just out of the reach of Santana's feet. The Latina ignored her. "It wasn't at all like I thought it would be. I didn't see fireworks. Not even sparklers."

Santana couldn't help but smile a little at her friend's words. "I don't think people actually see fireworks Britts. It's just a thing they say." The swinging slowed down a little.

"Why do they say it if it doesn't happen? I don't understand."

"I don't know," Santana replied, a trace of bitterness in her tone. "I haven't kissed anyone." The swinging had stopped, but Santana wouldn't look at the other girl. The Latina felt the blonde moving closer, but was still looking diligently in any other direction. For some reason, she felt her eyes stinging. Santana Lopez didn't cry. And if she did, she wasn't going to let someone else see it, especially Britt.

"Santana, what's wrong?" The blonde was still moving closer. "Are you sad because the older kids will make fun of you?"

Santana just shrugged in response. If she talked, she'd probably start crying and that couldn't happen. She felt a soft hand on her face, turning her head. Brittany's eyes, always so blue, we're staring right at her. And then Brittany's lips we're on her own. It only lasted a second. Like most first kisses, it was quick and awkward. But it was everything.

"Now they can't tease you." ***

Santana's fingertips we're on the corner of her lips and a soft smile graced her lips. She turned to Brittany, who was sitting on her bed looking dejected. "I'm not mad Brittany. I just don't understand why you didn't say something sooner. I would've made sure you graduated."

"What did you expect Santana? I'm stupid."

"Quit saying that. Just because you see the world differently than anyone else, doesn't make you stupid. You're the smartest person I know." The Latina sat next to the blonde on the bed and interlocked their fingers. "I just don't know what to do now."

"New York. It's what you really want."

"Maybe a year in Lima will help me figure things out though."

"Santana, you hate Lima."

"Yeah… But I love you."

"Well I love you. And that won't change if you live in Lima, or New York, or even Pluto. But don't pick Pluto; it's not even a planet anymore. No one will want to visit you."

Santana chuckled. "Ok, Pluto is out of the picture." She brought Brittany's hand up to her mouth and kissed the blonde's palm. "You'll try next year? To graduate I mean? I know you can do it."

"I will."

* * *

While Santana was walking to her car later that day, she sent Rachel Berry a text.

'Yo Berry, you're still headed to NY right?'

* * *

Soooo that's the first chapter. If I continue, my plan is for it to kind of explore how Britt/Santana's relationship started and where it's going. Also it'll be at least Pezberry friendship, because I just love the pairing. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


End file.
